


Pure Scandalous

by matryoshkaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lip Piercings, M/M, Piercings, pls woojin is an innocent bean, shy woojin, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: Jisung was right. Woojin is too innocent for this— for this— what even is this? Scandalous, that's what it is.Or; Chan gets lip piercings and Woojin can't handle it.





	Pure Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> i dont beta read so sorry if theres mistakes ;;  
> woochan are big uwus like can u guess who my bias is kkkk

Woojin did not expect this. 

Granted, he doesn't expect a lot of things. He'd rather have his nose shoved in a book than keep up with whatever talk and gossip is going around school—reading about fairytales and imaginary (yet beautifully conjured in the mind) events is much more rewarding than listening in on whatever's happening to his classmates. 

Maybe, if for once he had set his book down and payed attention in class (even if homeroom isn't actually a class), he would have heard the words spill out of Changbin's mouth and could have braced himself for what was to come. 

But alas, Woojin has never been a particularly good listener, so whatever Chan's friends had said from the opposite side of the classroom went through one ear and out the other. 

-

So when Chan later meets up with him in the school's library after the final bell, he's definitely surprised, to say the very least.

The library is nearly empty aside from a few small groups of classmates quietly talking and doing work, one staff member, and himself. All other students had darted out of school as soon as last period ended. Woojin hadn't bothered to put his things away in his locker or grab his bookbag, instead leaving his World History class and quickly heading for the library, hoping to find a new book to read after finishing the last one.

The fact that Chan was also meeting up with him there may have contributed as well, but he really _does_ need another book to read—he may just collapse out of boredom without one.

It's only ten minutes after school's over that Woojin finds himself flicking through the pages of several books and reading the back summaries, waiting for one to catch his interest. The few workbooks he carries around with him during the day rest discarded on one of the study tables, not too close to where he stands behind tall shelves but still in his line of sight. 

He's contemplating whether or not to look up the book in his hands on sparknotes when his attention moves back to his table as a boy his age tosses his bag down onto it. Woojin smiles at the familiar head of curly blonde hair, meets Chan's eyes, and barely letting his eyes flit over the boy's features before he focuses back on the book. 

Chan's arms slip around his waist and hooks his chin over Woojin's shoulder just as he starts reading the second page, choosing to get a feel of the story without bothering to get his phone. The position is slightly awkward but not uncomfortable, having only known each other for two months and dating for less than one. 

Not that Woojin's really complaining. 

He pats Chan's hand on his side as he greets him quietly. The lone staff worker behind the check-in counter gives them a slight look at the display of affection, but doesn't say anything as she recognizes Woojin from the many days he's here—whether helping sort books or looking at them himself. 

Only after he finishes reading the page does he close the book and turn around in Chan's hold, aiming to say a _hello_ in return, but the words die in his throat. 

"Oh," he says dumbly, and Chan looks just about ready to burst out laughing at the sound. 

" _Oh_?" the piercings in Chan's lip move along with the tease, and Woojin can't keep his eyes off of them. "You're like, _really_ red."

Woojin doesn't need to see himself to feel the heat creep up his cheeks, or to know he's staring. Two silver studs sit below each side of Chan's bottom lip, and they suit the boy _so well_ that Woojin can't help but to be tongue-tied. 

It's then that Chan seems to get nervous, smile wavering slightly and hands on Woojin's waist faltering. "You don't like them?"

Woojin panics then, nearly dropping his book as he waves his hands around in what he hopes is reassurance. "No— no, _no_ , I- I like it, don't worry, I _do_ , just..."

He wraps his free arm over Chan's shoulder in a futile attempt to prove his point, and the smile appears on Chan's face again, brighter than before. 

"Oh, thank god," Chan sighs out, relaxing his hands on Woojin's sides. "I thought you hated them for a second. Kinda woulda sucked if I ended up making my lip bleed and nearly pass out just to find that it looked shitty..."

Woojin huffs out an amused laugh at the choice of words. "No, no. They look really nice."

As much as he wants to curl up into a ball out of embarrassment, Woojin holds eye contact with the younger boy. Chan grins at the compliment before casually jumping into a tangent about his English teacher as he pulls Woojin to their table. 

Woojin can't help but enjoy the way the piercings shine against the curve of Chan's smile. 

-

"What color is your toothbrush?"

Woojin barely spares Jisung a glance at the question, used to the boy's odd behavior and opting not to ask about it. "Green."

"Oh, boo," Jisung flicks his pencil at him from across his desk, "you'e just as boring as everyone else."

Woojin throws his pencil back, but pitifully misses. "Are you against green toothbrushes?"

"No, but like, that's so _boring_ ," Jisung groans as he picks up the pencil off the floor, marking something off on a piece of paper. "Chris said his toothbrush was purple _and_ blue, and that's as spicy as this survey is getting."

He perks up slightly at the mention of Chan. Although the topic he was brought up in isn't ideal, it's at least nice to hear of him, even when Jisung uses his English name. Woojin's never been able to pronounce it right, and he gave up after several butchered attempts. It's not as if he doesn't want to call him by the name, because he's found himself thinking it sounds cute when Jisung says it (and the English written letters also look cool to him, but he doesn't really have much to go by), but he's not ganna embarrass himself like he already has by calling him _krisheu_ again. No way.

"Is this survey for class, or are you just being creepy?" Jisung looks as if he's contemplating whether to throw his pencil at him again, but Woojin's tone is as flat as it could be and the light smile on his face is nothing if not curious. Before he can respond that _yes_ , it _is_ for an actual class, a voice speaks up behind him. 

"Jisung's being creepy again? Why am I not surprised," Woojin finds it ironic that Chan appears right after he's mentioned, and although Jisung jumps in surprise at the voice (even as it comes from behind Woojin, so he should have noticed), Woojin doesn't turn around. Instead, he merely smiles shyly and looks down at his book. If either Chan or Jisung notice how suddenly quiet he gets, neither mention it. 

"You know what—" Woojin looks up as Jisung cuts himself off, and the boy is looking at Chan behind him with narrowed eyes and nose scrunched up in a mix of confusion and disbelief. He glances back at Chan but Jisung's hand shoot out across his desk to block Woojin's sight. "What did you do to your face? Are you trying to kill Woojin? My baby's too innocent for this,"

Chan's laughs at the words, threading his fingers gently through Woojin's hair. "Your baby? I was sure he was mine," he teases, "plus, I think I've already achieved that."

And Woojin internally dies at the words—although he guesses it could be argued that Chan's new look had already left him dead (it definitely has. he's almost glad he can't see him right now). His cheeks burn and he swats Jisung's hand away, whining under his breath at the treatment. 

"Oof," Jisung snorts while Chan pulls a chair over to sit next to Woojin, "my child is all grown up now."

"I'm older than you, brat," he moves to swat at Jisung with his book. He misses, but Jisung still shrieks and jerks back as if he'd hit him.

Woojin proceeds to continue reading after glaring (pitifully non-threateningly) at the boy, Chan pulling out a notebook to make it seem like he's actually keeping himself busy. It's their study hall, after all. They at least have to pretend to be doing something school related, although they've all proved to be doing quite the opposite. 

Chan hovers behind him slightly, hooking his chin over his shoulder—much like the position they'd been in the day before—and glancing at the words in Woojin's book. Not like he understands what's going on, as Woojin had already finished a little less than half of it, but it's better than doing nothing. Both of them are used to being quieter with each other at school, keeping their relationship more on the reserved side, and talking each other's ears off later over text or calls or at one another's house. 

It's not that their relationship is a secret, but neither of them are too fond of too much skinship around others or the attention they'd surely get from others—including their friends. Jisung, Changbin, and Felix being the only three that know as of now, the latter two Woojin hasn't ever even spoken with aside from a short greeting over two weeks ago when Chan introduced him to them. Both of them feel bad about not telling their other friends, but Jisung always reassures them that it's nothing to be concerned about, anyways. 

It's hard for Jisung to handle not being able to tease the two of them without another person to back him up—aside from Felix, but Woojin still feels awkward around him, even if Felix is basically the embodiment of social butterfly—so he pokes fun at then double the amount to make up for it. 

As expected, he gags exaggeratedly, going the extra mile and covering his eyes as he does so. "Ew, affection. Gotta blast, dudes. And don't corrupt him," he pointedly looks at Chan.

Woojin huffs. As if Chan's chin on his shoulder and arm draped over the back of his chair is going to _corrupt_ him. The sight is amusing though, and he and Chan both can't help but smile. And then Jisung's running off, taking his pencil and paper with him. 

Probably to bully more people about their toothbrush preferences.

-

It's been a week since Chan showed up before him with the piercings, a week since he's been left in a constant state of suffering, and a week since he's gotten his book. With the amount of time he has on his hands, he should have been able to finish in half a week. 

But Chan's just too damn distracting. 

Even now, after the initial shock has worn off, Woojin can't help but to stare. The way his piercings look when he talks and how they become more prominent when he smiles is alluring, and almost fascinating to look at. 

He's found himself wondering offhandedly whether they still hurt, or if they ever bug Chan or make his lips sore (especially when the two of them kiss, but Woojin never dwells on that thought long after it first pops up).

Chan looks pretty fine to him, eyes locked on the movie playing on the TV and oblivious to Woojin's gaze. They'd spent most of the day at Chan's house, with Woojin meeting Chan's sister and catching up with his dad (who, thankfully, has taken a liking to him), before situating themselves in the boy's bedroom. 

Granted, they have to keep the door open out of basic politeness—but neither of them particularly mind. Woojin's perfectly content laying next to Chan in his bed, covered under several light blankets, and simply _talking_. It doesn't take much coaxing for Woojin to be comfortable with Chan anymore, and any lulls in conversation are easily filled with cheesy dialogue from the kdrama they have on before they find another topic to bring up. 

Now is one of those moments, although both are pleased with each other's silence. It's nearing the early afternoon, and Woojin's probably ganna leave some time soon, but both of them drag out the time as long as they can to stay in each other's company.

Chan turns to face the older boy after a few minutes, meeting his eyes and easily becoming distracted from their show. He lowers his cheek onto the mattress so they can be at the same eye level.

Woojin speaks before the other can question his stare. "I should probably go soon,"

Chan pouts, the shift of his piercings not going unnoticed, and flicks Woojin's cheek lightly. "Boo, you're no fun."

"You sound like Jisung," he scrunches his nose up at the use of the youngest's old words. "please, I can't endure two of him."

"I'm ganna tell him you said that," Chan sticks his tongue out at him, rolling over in an attempt to release his legs and torso from the blankets wrapped snugly around his body. Woojin returns the gesture as Chan's efforts go unsuccessful. 

"Don't tattle. Snitches get stitches, you know," Woojin retorts. 

Chan snorts. "What, you're ganna give me a paper cut?"

"Those hurt," Chan gives him a look of agreement at that, giving up on untangling his legs from the bedsheets and settling back next to Woojin. 

He hopes his cheeks don't look as hot as they feel when he takes in how much closer Chan is than before. The proximity is nothing odd—they've been together for a month and between the little amount of homework they get and the lack of after-school activities, they've spent plenty of time together. A few times far closer than this, but Woojin still becomes nervous. 

"Can I walk you home, at least?" Woojin relaxes at the soft gaze Chan has locked on him, and nods without thinking. 

"Of course..."

Chan smiles happily, eyes turning up in crescents that Woojin can't help but to find endearing, murmuring a drawled out _yay_. Woojin rolls his eyes in exasperation, but fondness curls in his chest and forces a grin on his face, too. 

It only takes a fraction of a moment for Chan to lean in and connect their lips in a slow kiss. Woojin's smile vanishes (for all the right reasons, though), mouth immediately becoming pliant on Chan's and all but melting against the hand that cups his jaw. 

He can feel the back of Chan's piercings on the inside of the boy's bottom lip and they press closer. It doesn't feel like anything special, being barely felt _at all_ , as the studs fit nearly perfectly along the shape of his lip. 

Still, the slight firm pressure is enough for Woojin's face to heat up more than it had been previously. He wonders how Chan looks right now, if the younger boy's face is as flushed as his own, or if his composure is fully in check, but he keeps his eyes closed until Chan pulls away. 

Woojin inhales sharply as they part, eyes meeting Chan's as the blonde plants a final peck on his lips before pulling away entirely. 

"Let's get going, yeah?"

All Woojin can do is stare after him as he finally manages to drag the blankets away from his body. With a teasing look thrown over his shoulder, Chan grabs Woojin's jacket for him before stepping out of the room, leaving the other boy to scramble out after him. 

At this point, he doesn't know which part of Chan _hasn't_ killed him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never wrote kissing scenes so i made it short +sorry if its bad uwuuu


End file.
